princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kakolookiyam
"Kakolookiyam" is a phrase used by Farah in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "The Tomb" History As a child, Farah's mother told her that if she were ever afraid, she only need to say the word "Kakolookiyam" and a magical door would reveal itself to her. Farah kept what her mother told her a secret until she was taken prisoner by Sharaman following the Persian army victory over the Maharajah's kingdom in India. Following the release of the Sands of Time, the Prince, the son of Sharaman, initially failed to return the Sands of Time back to the Hourglass of Time when he and Farah reached the Tower of Dawn. Attacked by the Vizier, they were blown out of the treasure vault of the tower and into a dark tomb, taking the Dagger of Time with them. Farah frustrated with chain of events, blamed the Prince for what happened and questioned why he did not trust them. Following their fight, two presumably attempt to navigate the tomb in the dark. During a conversation, Farah tells the Prince about the secret word. Initially, he dismisses it the idea of magic door opening as "childish", but asks what the phrase was moments later. When he repeats it, he hears something heavy moving and assumes the door opened on account of saying "Kakolookiyam". When Farah did not answer him, he followed her into a mysterious cavern with a winding staircase and multiple hallways. Upon finding her in a room with a bath, he joins her in the water and jokingly uses her secret before two would later make love. Before Farah is killed in her attempt to return the Sands of Time to the Hourglass''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time:'' "The Setting Sun", she repeats her secret word to the Prince in the form of an apology before letting go the dagger and plummeting to her death. A distraught Prince is able to restore time hours before the Sands of Time are released.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Honour and Glory" The Prince visits the Maharajah's palace to warn Farah about events that will come to pass if the Vizier isn't exposed. After the Prince kills the Vizier, who revealed himself a traitor to Farah, he returns the Dagger of Time to Farah. Before he leaves, Farah wished to know his name. As a way to tell he spoke the truth, he merely repeated "Kakolookiyam" to her before leaving. Farah's reaction to her mother's magic word suggests that she was convinced. Trivia *Farah's secret word, "Kakolookiyam", is a reference to Kākolūkīyam. The term is from the Hindu Sanskrit fable Panchatantra, literally meaning Of Crows and Owls.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Screenplay *In some instances within the Prince of Persia fandom, some fans took to using Farah's secret name as a substitute for the Prince's name. *The Prince's pronunciation of "Kakolookiyam" differs from Farah. Where Farah pronounces the word with "um" sound, the Prince consistently pronounces "Kakolookiyam" with an "ah" sound.The Hourglass: The Sands of Time Trilogy board: "Kakolukia" References Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sands of Time